


[Podfic] One in Ten Thousand

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p>
  <i>John seems to have unusual mobility for a shoulder wound… Just a random snippet that came into my mind, set after TGG. Largely gen, but could be interpreted as pre-slash.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One in Ten Thousand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One in Ten Thousand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465513) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [One in Ten Thousand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465513)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** none (though could be read as pre-slash John/Sherlock)  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** John seems to have unusual mobility for a shoulder wound… Just a random snippet that came into my mind, set after TGG. Largely gen, but could be interpreted as pre-slash.  
**Length:** 11:36  
**Cover Art:** By me.  
**Music:** heartbeat sound effect  
**Download:** [MP3 (Voice Version)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061308.zip) | [Podbook (Voice Version)](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/OneinTenThousandVoicePodbook.zip) | [MP3 (Effects Version)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061309.zip) | [unzipped mp3 (effects version)](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/OneinTenEffects.mp3) | [Podbook (Effects Version)](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/OneinTenThousandEffectsPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to blind_author for permission! FYI, the effect in the "Effects" version is the sound of a beating heart.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
